1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lifting slings for use with invalid hoists, and is particularly concerned with one-piece lifting slings for that purpose. Such slings support the back and thighs of a patient, being suspended from the hoist by detachable suspension means such as chains, straps or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One-piece lifting slings are formed from flexible material, conveniently a synthetic textile fabric, which conforms to the body shape and four-point attachment of the suspension means is required, two at the sides of the sling in the shoulder region and two others at the bottom end of the sling. Thus the invalid's body is comfortably cradled and supported from the shoulder downwards, but the head is left unsupported. As will be appreciated, for some patients head support is required at all times whilst for others the head needs to be supported during initial lifting from a supine position.
It is possible to extend the sling upwardly beyond the shoulder attachment points to provide head support, but this sling extension has in the past required two further suspension means at the head region. As will be appreciated, due to the flexibility of the sling the head extension receives no support from the shoulder region suspension means. Alternatively a separate head support sling has in some cases been fitted when required, and again two corresponding suspension means have been required for the head support sling. Thus, in either case head support has necessitated the employment of two additional suspension means for the sling. In view of the complexity which these additional suspension means represent, the usual practice is to use a standard one-piece sling, with four suspension attachments, and for a nurse to support the head of the invalid by hand when this is required. Not only does this place an additional demand on nursing personnel but it has the inevitable result that the head is often not supported when desirably it should be.